The Letter
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Just a sad one-shot with a happy ending for Emily and Maya.


"Dear Maya,

I know you probably are busy up wherever your spirit is. Maybe your in rock-n-roll heaven. Oh wait, you play jazz, that's right. So maybe your in jazz heaven. Anyways, wherever you are, I hope you are happy. I haven't forgotten you. All of the girls miss you. I miss you too. I wish you hadn't left. I can't help but blame myself for that. I let you leave. I let you ignore Lindon's threats and take them as nothing. I was an awful girlfriend to you. I am so fucking stupid for doing that to you. After all you are my girlfriend. I still consider you my girlfriend, even if you rent here. I miss you so much. I never thought I would ever need someone as much as I need you. Anyway, I hope that you are happy. Maybe you won't see this, because you're too busy playing guitar or laughing at people trying to do those imitations of actors that you always laughed at. It helps to think you are in a better place. It hurts, to think about you at all, but thinking of you like that hurts the least. I can almost smile when I think about you being in a place full of musicians. Or those old-time actors you and Spencer like. Wherever you are, I'm sure you are having an amazing time. I know you probably don't think about me anymore. I'm OK with that. Even though I love someone now, it was always you. You were the first true love I had. And the strongest. I know you probably won't see this, but it's more for me than you anyway. It helps me to get over some of the pain, pretending you can still hear me. But I want you to know that I haven't forgotten you, and I haven't stopped loving you. Forever yours, Emily."

Emily placed the tear-and-mascara stained letter on Maya's grave stone, in a pile of countless other letters she had written. She gave a watery smile as she read the engraving- "Here lies Maya Anne St. Germain. Beloved daughter, best friend, and lover." And then below it read "I admit I like to live life in the gray area, but the way I feel about you is crystal clear. I love you Emily." Maya had told her that when she died she wanted that engraved on her tombstone, so that's exactly what Emily made sure happened. And then Emily saw something she had never seen before- a small piece of stone shaped like a circle stuck out the slightest bit near the bottom of the stone. Emily knelt down and ran her hand over it, realizing it was a compartment. She opened it and gasped. There was a small picture of her- her and Emily. The picture of their first kiss. Emily's heart broke and she burst into tears. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, but when she opened her eyes it was dark, even though she'd gotten there during the day. Emily sighed and wiped away some stray tears. "Emily." She heard the voice behind her but didn't trust her ears. She turned around and nearly fell over. Maya was standing in front of her. She didn't trust her eyes very much either. Maya smiled and Emily ran into her arms. She kept her eyes open though, for she feared that if she even blinked she would realize that it was a hallucination and Maya would be gone. She kept her hands on Maya's waist as she pulled back to look into her eyes. Maya kissed Emily softly and Emily finally knew it was OK to close her eyes. She trusted her lips. She slowly closed her eyes- hoping for the best- and when she opened them again Maya was still there. "Maya... You were... I thought you were... Were dead..." was all Emily could manage to say. "Well as you can see I'm not," she joked. They both let out a breathy laugh through the tears that were pouring down both of their cheeks. "Emily... I left because Lindon was part of A. He told me that if I didn't leave for good he would kill you. I was so scared he would... But then I heard about his death... And I had to come back," she explained. Emily shook her head. "I don't care what happened, all I care about is you're here. You... You are here to stay... Right?" Emily asked the question slowly, afraid of the answer. Maya nodded and pulled Emily's lips to hers for another kiss. Emily led Maya to her car. "We have a lot to catch up on," she stated. Maya nodded. "The sooner the better," she agreed. "Well... Actually... I think that we can wait a little while," Emily smirked. Maya grinned and pulled Emily to her for a heated kiss.


End file.
